


Wendy's Man

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, Spike and Dawn take Dawn's grandson to Disneyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy's Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2011 sb_fag_ends Spuffy Advent prompt, Pantomime - Peter Pan  
> Timeline: post-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Fireworks exploded in the night sky over Cinderella's castle.

"Doesn't matter how old I get. I always feel like a kid at Disneyland." Dawn strolled slowly along the walkway beside Spike.

"Pfft. Sixty-five? You're a mere child." The two-hundred-plus vampire scanned left and right, watching the crowd for trouble.

"Remember that time I threw up on you?" Dawn grinned, looking very much like her fifteen-year-old self.

"Thought I'd have to throw my coat away. Glad you didn't want to ride the teacups tonight."

"No way, no more teacups for me. I'll take pictures while Tyler spins past. And fill him full of cotton candy before we take him home to Carole."

Spike checked the exit to the Ferris wheel for the hundredth time. Forty years together, and he still didn't feel right when Buffy was out of sight for too long. "Carole's not so bad," he taunted Dawn. "You just don't like her 'cos she married your Alex."

"She's a witch," Dawn stated flatly. "And I don't mean that in the cool, my-sister's-best-friend's-does-magic kind of way". They turned at the duck pond and headed back the way they came.

A Peter Pan and Wendy passed them, handing out Tinkerbell balloons to the mobs of small children. "You kinda remind me of Peter Pan," Dawn mused.

"Are you daft?" Spike gave her an appalled look. "Catch me wearing tights." He lit up a cigarette, his face cast into sharp relief by the flare of his lighter.

"No, I mean the way you stay young while Buffy and the rest of us get older."

Spike blew out a long plume of smoke. "Pan didn't know what he was missing. Stay a boy forever and you never get laid."

Dawn choked and punched him on the arm, laughing.

Spike broke into a smile as a blond head appeared in the crowd leaving the Ferris wheel. Buffy admitted, in private moments, that a side-benefit to getting older was it was easier to hide white roots than brunette.

"Grandma Dawn, Grandma Dawn!" A red-haired firebomb barrelled through the crowd toward them. He hit Dawn at knee-level. Spike caught her by the shoulders to keep her from falling.

"There was a demon on the Ferris wheel! Aunt Buffy killinated it, and it was so cool!" The boy babbled on about ichor and eyestalks.

Dawn crouched down to listen. "That sounds fun, honey, but let's not tell your mom, okay? You know how she gets scared." The little boy solemnly locked his lips and tossed an invisible key over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go play the water cannons." Dawn's grandson grabbed her hand and eagerly tugged her in the direction of the pond.

Spike pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Buffy to wipe ichor off her boots. "Sounds like a fun ride. Sorry I missed it."

"Groshak demon crawling on the framework," she replied drily. "Tyler was thrilled. It was all I could do to keep him from helping."

A few of the tourists looked them over curiously in passing. The fit, mature woman and the platinum young punk made an odd pair. The tourists' eyes got even wider when Spike swept a courtly bow and kissed Buffy's hand.

Buffy laughed. "What was that for?"

"For being my Wendy. In a Xena kind of way."

"How long until we take Tyler home?" He loved the way her blush brought the blood to her cheeks.

"We promised Alex midnight. Anniversary and all."

Buffy sighed. "Beat you in a game of water cannon?"

"You wish." He tucked an arm around her as they followed Dawn and the boy.


End file.
